Ying Yang
by inuyashasgirl89-07
Summary: So Inuyasha and the gang run into Tina, part of the legendairy ying yang duo what happens when Naraku seaks their powers? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did. Anyway I do own Ying and Yang, aka Akako and Tina so sure this is my first story but I hope its good so don't forget to review me and tell me if you think I need to change something.

CHAPTER 1: Introducing Ying and Yang

Tina hit the ground hard, she looked up at the sky, her sister was nowhere in sight. Her white and black kimono was covered in dirt, Tina stood up and wiped the dust off. "I'm so sick of this! Every time I get thrown by the energy. One of these days I'll Kick her for it."

Shippo eyed the girl, her shoulder length black hair, she was pretty but Shippo as usual was afraid.

Tina looked at the kitsune " Oh, you're so cute!" She grabbed Shippo before he could run out of her reach. " What's your name little kitsune?"

"My name is Shippo." He looked up scared and confused.

" Well my name is Tina, have you seen my sister?"

Shippo " No, I haven't seen anyone but my friends."

"Can I meet them?"

Shippo " Um... well sure, Inuyasha probably won't like it though."

"Inuyasha is a cute name, how old is he?"

Shippo " Well we can't be for sure, he was trapped to a tree for fifty years."

Tina " What is he?"

" A half-demon, but he's got the attitude of a full demon."

WHAM! Inuyasha pummeled the little kitsune

Kegoma and Sango looked at Inuyasha is disgust. " Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up at Tina and pulled out Tetsusiga.

Tina's eyes grew wide, she didn't want to be hurt.

Kegoma " What are you doing Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes on Tina " She's a demon."

Shippo whined " She's a good demon."

Inuyasha " There's no such thing."

Kegoma got mad, she knew plenty of good demons, " Inuyasha Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt.

Miroku walked up " What's going on?" he saw Tina and smiled " Hello, my name is Miroku and may I say you look beautiful."

Tina " Um... sure."

Miroku got down on one knee, " Will you bear my child?"

Tina's eyes grew even wider then when Inuyasha had pulled out Tetsusiga. " Um... ugh."

WHAM! Sango slammed her boomerang into Miroku's skull " You lecher! Seeking your wrath on a defenseless girl!"

Inuyasha stood up " She's not a girl she's a demon."

Miroku's eyes grew wide, he had known several demon women and they were not the kind of girls he'd

like. He then calmed down _Any girl that beautiful couldn't be evil,_ he thought.

Sango " Well from now on she has my permission to hurt him if he even lays a finger on her."

Tina " Thanks."

Miroku " But Sango,"

Sango glares at him fire surrounding her.

Miroku sighed there was no way he'd win this argument.

Meanwhile

Akako got up, her head hurt. She always knew that using their powers was bad, well for their enemy at least. Akako got up off the ground when low and behold Sesshomaru came up the path.

Akako brushed off her kimono not noticing the demon, " Oh man! I'm covered in dirt!" her silver hair gleamed in the sunlight.

Sesshomaru was in good spirits for some reason, he didn't feel like killing anyone... yet."

Jocken looked at the girl, he charged ahead of his lord " Back away from the Western Lord human!"

Akako looked at the bug eyed freak, she took his two headed staff, " Not so tough without your stick are you?" She holds it above her head " Can you reach it? didn't think so shorty."

Jocken jumped for it, he gets mad " You insolent human! My Lord will rip you to pieces!"

Akako glared " Human!" Whack! she smacked Jocken on the head with the staff, " I'll have you know I am a full fledged demon disguised as a human."

Sesshomaru looked at her glowing blue eyes, He pulled out Tokijin and put it to her throat, " Drop the staff demon!"

Akako dropped it, she stood very still, her heart beat slowed. She was trying to keep calm at all costs, she didn't want her powers to act out now, not with the poor girl there.

Rin " Master Sesshomaru she means us no harm, she was merely having a little fun."

Sesshomaru could feel Rin's eyes on him, he didn't want to kill in front of her unless it was absolutely necessary. He sheathed Tokijin and looked at her glowing blue eyes and her short silver hair.

Sesshomaru had never really known his mother, but if she had looked like anyone she was a prime candidate. He looked into the innocence of her eyes, he hadn't seen it before, blinded by his anger. "

You've never killed anyone."

Akako looked at him questioningly " How'd you know?"

Sesshomaru " Your eyes give it away."

Akako " Well my sister and I have together, but only when a demon was trying to kill us."

Sesshomaru felt he could trust this demon, there was a truth to her eyes

Rin " If you'd like we could accompany you until your sister is found."

Akako was stunned " Really?"

Jocken got annoyed " How dare you speak for Lord Sesshomaru, especially in a demon's favor! I hope the Gods curse you, you insolent child!"

Sesshomaru " Jocken."

Jocken turned " Yes my Lord."

" Don't speak for me either, I have a voice, and I wish her to accompany us until her sister is found."

Jocken is dumbfounded " But my Lord!"

" Silence, my word is final." He began back on his way once more."

Rin smiled at Akako, " Lord Sesshomaru really likes you."

Akako smiled " That's good cause I don't want to know what might have happened if he didn't like me."

Sango watched Miroku like a hawk, Inuyasha watched Tina like a hawk and Kegoma watched Inuyasha.

They all ate in silence until Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his neck, he smacked it.

Myoga " Inuyasha!" he says as he falls to the ground.

Kegoma " Myoga, what are you doing here?"

Myoga " Well Inuyasha is my Lord, and I should always be at his side."

Sango " Since when?"

Kegoma " You always run away."

Shippo " Yeah we can never count on you."

Myoga " I'm sorry but it's not my fault, I had to clean up a mess caused by Ying and Yang."

Tina's eyes grew wide, she was speechless. She began stuffing her mouth so no one would notice her shock.

Kegoma " Who are they?"

Myoga " They are notorious demons who are even more powerful then Naraku. Their powers are hard to

control and they are brothers of the worst kind."

Tina " Sisters!" said Tina very annoyed.

Everyone looks at her.

Tina in shock " What, I didn't say anything."

Kegoma turned back to Myoga, " So what kind of mess was it?"

Myoga " Well it was the kind that I needed to borrow Kirara for."

Kirara meows.

Sango " So that's where she was."

Inuyasha" Why did you need Kirara?"

Myoga " Because there were several twisters set lose and she was the only one who could fly me into the twisters."

Sango " That's awful."

Miroku " But how?"

Myoga " Ying and Yang are opposites, and their energies intertwine to create a whirlwind even to strong

for the backlash wave."

Shippo " Are they evil?"

Myoga " No one knows, they say one half is and the other isn't, but some say they are all evil."

Tina " Am not!"

Everyone looks at her again.

Tina " I said there's a spot."

Kegoma " What spot?"

Tina "On the back of your shirt."

Kegoma looked at her shirt " There's dry blood on my shirt," she sighs, " I hate demons."

Inuyasha " I don't care, I'm going to kill them."

Tina gulped, " Wait, I thought they were good."

Myoga " I'd have to say that is out of the question, they leave disastrous whirlwinds in their wake and have never had any sort of survivors."

Tina " That's probably because the people they killed were evil."

Myoga " Probable, but highly unlikely."

Inuyasha" Why are you defending them anyway, it's as if you know them."

Tina " Just sticking up for my fellow demon."

Shippo looked at her, she was very nervous but Shippo seamed to be the only one that noticed. He went onto her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

Tina went pale, she whispered into his ear. Shippo went even more pale and fell onto the ground.

Sango " Are you ok Shippo?"

Kegoma saw poor passed out Shippo, she glared at Myoga " See what you've done, you scared poor Shippo!"

Myoga " Alas I don't think it was my story that scared him I think it was something else."

Everyone looked at Tina, Tina looked back at them, and said "I just answered his question."

Inuyasha " That's it!" He gets up " come on fight me!" he pulls out Tetsusiga

Tina " Why?"

Kegoma " Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha " Kegoma I've had a bad feeling about her from the start, I think she's evil."

Tina " What makes you think that?"

Inuyasha " Because you're nothing but trouble."

Shippo sat up very confused, he looked at Tina, then at Inuyasha. " Inuyasha."

Inuyasha " Come on fight me Tina!"

Tina looked scared, she knew her power couldn't be controlled without her sister. She shook her head, "

No."

Shippo " Wait Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha " What is it?"

Shippo " I don't want you to hurt her."

Miroku " What happened to you Shippo?"

Shippo " Uh... uh, I fell off her shoulder that's all."

Inuyasha looked skeptically at Shippo then sat back down Indian style.

Tina took a deep breath, " So, you trust me?"

Shippo " Well you haven't done anything to make me not trust you."

Tina nodded " At least somebody does."

Miroku " So what kind of demon are you?"

Tina was shocked " Um, I don't really know."

Inuyasha and Myoga " Typical."

Sango " Why aren't you for certain?"

Kegoma " Yeah wouldn't you know?"

Tina " Well I wouldn't know what to call it, it's my ferocious other half and it isn't very pleasant to be around."

Sango " Sounds like Miroku."

Miroku " Sango, do you honestly think that little of me?"

Sango " Some days."

Shippo " Kind of like Inuyasha's full demon side."

Kegoma nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha " Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Tina " So if he's not a full demon then what is he?"

Kegoma " A half demon.

Tina" Oh right Shippo told me."

Inuyasha sighs " So what do you have any family?"

Tina " My sister, unfortunately I can't use my powers without her."

Sango " Why not?"

Tina " Um... well it's a family connection that is required if I am to use them."

Kegoma " So you're out of luck if you run into a demon?"

Tina " Oh no not quite, there's my sword Gin, its my protector."

Shippo " What about your sister?"

Tina " Well she's got Kin, it's almost the same, but different."

Miroku has been putting his lecherous mind to good use he stands up " Well I say it's time we find your sister Tina."

Everyone eyes him.

Sango got to thinking the way that Miroku's one track mid did, she sweat drops, " Sit down Miroku."

Miroku " But Sango this woman could be in distress, would you wish her dead?"

Sango got annoyed, " She'll be fine, and you on the other hand won't be, if you don't sit down."

Miroku " But Sango."

Sango slammed her boomerang into Miroku's stomach, he hit ground hard.

Shippo, Kegoma, Inuyasha, and Myoga sigh.

Shippo " He'll never learn."

Myoga " Quite right."

Tina just stared at the stump of a man coiled up in pain on the ground and shook her head.

Akako looked up at the stars, Sesshomaru set up camp for the night. Akako looked over at the stone cold face, " Why don't you smile?"

Jocken jumped up " How dare you ask such insolent questions of my master!"

Rin puts her hand on her hip. " Master Jocken that's no way to treat a guest."

Jocken " She should be dead, we owe her no favors. She should be grateful for Lord Sesshomaru's patience."

Sesshomaru glared at Jocken, " She is our guest and as I see it, you are the only one trying my patience."

Jocken " I'm sorry my lord." he bowed.

Akako " If I were surrounded by such impudence I wouldn't smile either."

Sesshomaru cracked a smile.

Akako looked up at the sky " So now what?" she yawned.

"We find your sister." Piped Rin.

Akako nodded " Yeah that's a good idea."

Sesshomaru " Akako."

Akako sits up " Yes."

Sesshomaru " Who is your sister?"

"Tina, she's my younger sister, but only by a little."

Rin " What do you mean by a little?"

Akako " We're twins."

Sesshomaru thought _I knew she was Tenkako's daughter. Now I know why her disguise is so real, she's only a half demon._

Rin " Twins, that's nice, I wish I had a sister."

Jocken " She would only be more bothersome than you."

Akako " That's not nice."

Jocken " Who said I was nice?"

Rin " Master Jocken."

Akako hits him on the head.

Jocken had a huge bump appear.

Akako " Serves you right!"

Sesshomaru watches Akako " So do you have a way of finding your sister?"

Akako "Well... yes and no, if she's close I can sense her, but like now I can't."

Rin " So what happens if you're not with her?"

Akako " Not so much really, its actually safer this way, cause normally demons don't attack us when we're alone."

Rin " Oh, so you don't have to find your sister right away?"

Akako " Not really."

Rin " So would you wish to come on Sesshomaru's rounds with us?"

Akako " Uh... sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Rin smiled " You're very nice."

Akako laughed " Not what my sister says."

Rin " How could she think that?"

Jocken " How could she not, the girl is a despicably low, dangerously strong demon, who's inconsiderable and annoying."

Rin " Master Jocken, how could you say such awful things?"

Akako " Actually he hit it dead on, The only thing he's missing is Whackaholic. Ha, ha my sister made it up it's cause when people make me mad I hit them a lot."

Jocken " I know what she means."

Sesshomaru " I think a good nights rest is needed, I'll keep watch."

Rin smiled " Yes my lord," She yawned and curled up into a ball, ready for bed.

Jocken propped himself up against a tree and went to sleep.

Akako laid still but didn't go to sleep, she didn't want to take her eyes off of Sesshomaru. Late into the night when she felt both Rin and Jocken were asleep she looked up at the sky " Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off of the sky " Yes."

Akako " How'd you lose your arm?"

Sesshomaru " My brother did it."

Akako felt sorry for him but knew there was no sorrow in his voice, " So I'm guessing your family isn't very close."

Sesshomaru " He's just a pathetic half-demon."

Akako " Why don't you like him?"

Sasshomaru " Because my father died saving that wretch and his mother. And Tetsusiga is in his control when it should be in mine."

Akako felt the anger in his voice he didn't feel his father had treated him fairly. Akako knew the feeling, her mother gave her the power of light on her death bed. The worst part is that the power of light is weaker than the power of darkness. " I know how you feel."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, he felt a connection to her, it was deep, he ignored it though. " The feeling that you're not good enough."

Akako nodded " Like they don't care about you as much as your sister."

Sesshomaru " Like you're not wanted."

Akako " Yeah, but I can't just leave my sister. I would be helpless."

Sesshomaru " Who says you're helpless?"

Akako " My sister."

Sesshomaru " More like dangerous, anger is a tool, use it to its full extent but don't ever let it control you."

Akako " Thanks for the advice." She fell asleep.

The next morning Akako felt Rin cling to her. She looked at Rin " What is it?"

Rin " A demon, but lord Sesshomaru is taking care of it."

Akako watched the gruesome lizard demon and saw how gracefully Sesshomaru fought. The lizard swung his sword and Sesshomaru jumped over it and struck the creature. It turned once more to strike,

Sesshomaru blocked it then as soon as the demon loosened his grip Sesshomaru swung around and sliced the demon in half. The demon dissipated and Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

Akako was grateful that Sesshomaru hadn't fought her, she felt a deep connection with Sesshomaru like she had known him all her life. She couldn't help but be awestruck, he turned killing into an art, and she was captivated by it.

Jocken " Lord Sesshomaru we are already late, we must hurry, that stupid girl over slept and now we will not make it in time to our destination." WHAM! Akako threw a rock at Jocken's head.

Akako " You know back talk could get you killed."

Rin laughed "Master Sesshomaru are we truly late?"

Sesshomaru " I am never late, and anyone who accuses me of such will have their tongue ripped out for such insolence."

Jocken gulps " We must hurry my lord."

Sesshomaru " I know that Jocken."

He led the way with Akako right after him followed by Ah-Un, Rin, and Jocken.

Ok so don't forget to review me!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the next instalment of my story, of coarse I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Akako and Tina so read and review, please and thank you.

CHAPTER 2: The Notorious Tina

Sango " You lecher!" Wham! She smacks Miroku. You see him curled up next to her.

Miroku " It was cold last night Sango, would you wish me to freeze?"

Sango " No but you could have curled up with Inuyasha instead."

Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Inuyasha " I prefer he freeze."

Tina got up " So Miroku you finally crossed the line."

Miroku " Not quite," He grabbed Sango's butt.

Sango freaks she smacked Miroku with her boomerang.

Kegoma and Shippo sigh, Shippo " Will he ever learn?"

Kegoma " He hasn't so far."

Inuyasha " I don't think he ever will."

Tina " He might."

Inuyasha laughed " You don't know him like we do."

Tina put a hand on her hip. " So, an old dog can learn new tricks."

Inuyasha sweat drops " Hey."

A whirlwind kicked up and there was Koga, he smiled " Hey mutt face, what's new?" He looks at Tina " Who is she?"

Inuyasha " I figured you'd be here for Kegoma."

"I am, I'm just curious."

Inuyasha " Her name is Tina."

Koga " Hold on... The Tina!"

Tina sweat drops " You've heard of me have you?"

Koga " Biggest party animal I know!"

Everyone looks at Tina.

Inuyasha " You're joking, right?"

Koga " No, I'm not... you've never heard of her?"

Tina " Only every wolf demon would know me, I'm kind of a hell raiser."

Shippo's mouth hung wide open.

Tina " It's my demon side that does it, not me."

Koga " She's really cool."

Miroku " I should say."

Sango glares at Miroku " What did she do?"

Tina "A lot of stuff, but it's in the past."

Koga smiled "I'm her number one fan, she drank five bottles of saki straight."

Kegoma gasped "Were you ok?"

Tina "Yeah, it's kind of amazing actually."

Inuyasha " I'll bet," He rolls his eyes."

Miroku " You're my hero, can I get your autograph?"

Sango " Wait, back on subject, what are you here for Koga?"

Koga " I thought you aught to know that Tina was in town, but I guess you already know."

Miroku " What about Tina?"

Everyone looked at Koga, Tina shook her head and waved her hands trying to get him to change the subject.

Koga sweat drops " Uh... uh, I don't remember."

Inuyasha " You don't remember."

Koga " Well you people changed the subject."

Inuyasha " That's not possible, we were just talking about her."

Koga " Well I did, Kegoma how do you put up with him?"

Kegoma " Mostly I try to ignore him."

Inuyasha " What!"

Kegoma " Well, you're very annoying you know that."

Inuyasha " Well you're the only one who thinks that, right Miroku."

Miroku " Actually Kegoma's right Inuyasha."

Inuyasha " Sango."

Sango " Uh, Actually I'm going to have to agree with Miroku on this one."

Inuyasha looked at his last hope " Shippo."

Shippo " Uh... I'd have to side with them Inuyasha."

Koga " Looks like you've got no one on your side mutt face."

Inuyasha " What about you Tina?"

Tina " Well you're not all that bad."

Koga " This coming from you."

Tina " So I have a bad reputation, doesn't mean my judgment is bad."

Koga " You must have been drinking too much saki again."

Tina glares " I'll have you know that I could kill you, so hold your tongue." Her eyes flashed red, " Whoa, ok I better rethink the whole angry thing."

Shippo " What's wrong Tina?"

Tina " My demonic power is connected to my emotion so fear and anger trigger my transformation."

Sango " And what happens after that?"

Tina "Well it isn't good."

Miroku " So what happens if you transform?"

Tina " Umm... well I have pity on you."

Shippo gulped " So do you mean you'll kill us?"

Tina " I really don't know."

Inuyasha " She wouldn't kill us, I'd kill her first."

Tina " Oh gee thanks for your faith in me."

Kegoma " Inuyasha was only kidding, right Inuyasha."

Inuyasha " No I wasn't."

Kegoma " Yes you were."

Inuyasha " No, I wasn't."

Kegoma gets frustrated " Inuyasha sit boy!"

Inuyasha slams face first into the ground.

Koga laughed " What did you do?" he looked at the pathetic Inuyasha.

Inuyasha " I get on her nerves I guess." He said getting up, " Seams I do a lot of that."

Sango " Why do you say that?"

Inuyasha " Well it's true."

Miroku " Yeah but normally you don't admit when you're wrong."

Inuyasha " I never said I was wrong."

Shippo " So what were you saying Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha " That Kegoma gets carried away and says sit boy to often."

Kegoma gets annoyed " Inuyasha you're getting on my nerves."

Inuyasha walks off " What's new?"

Tina got up " You want me to go after him?"

Kegoma " No, let him sulk, since he's so good at it."

Sango sighs " He's so childish sometimes."

Shippo " Yeah even I act more grown up then him."

Miroku " Yeah that's true."

Sango " Shippo is more grown up then even Miroku."

Miroku gawks " Sango."

Sango " Well its true."

Koga laughed at them, " I think its time I took off. Farewell Kegoma, I will see you again."

Kegoma " Bye Koga."

Koga takes off in a whirlwind.

Tina sighs " Is this the norm for you people?"

Shippo nodded " Pretty much."

Inuyasha glared at the ground, he walked deeper into the forest. " Why does she always think its my fault?"

Myoga " Probably because it is."

Inuyasha " Who asked you?"

Myoga " No one Master Inuyasha, but I feel I must advise you that it's not wise to leave Tina alone with them."

Inuyasha glares " And why not?"

Myoga " I have a terrible feeling that she's been hiding something."

Inuyasha " Yeah she's a demon, so what."

Myoga " No Master Inuyasha, there's a power to her presence that is far stronger than I had imagined."

Inuyasha "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Myoga " Master Inuyasha you must watch her carefully."

Inuyasha " I will."

Myoga " You must return at once, for Kegoma's sake."

Inuyasha " SO she can get mad at me?"

Myoga " No, so you can protect her."

Inuyasha "She's got Koga to protect her."

Myoga " Master Inuyasha you can't honestly tell me that you're jealous of him."

Inuyasha " I'm not jealous."

Myoga " Master Inuyasha."

Inuyasha " I don't even like Kegoma."

Myoga Master Inuyasha you need to protect her, and even still she's the only one who can sense the jewel shards, or have you forgotten?"

Inuyasha " I haven't forgotten, but... I'm sick and tired of her stinking sit commands."

Myoga " Understandable, but you must realize that she could be in grave danger."

Inuyasha " You have to understand I can't always be there to protect her."

Myoga gets annoyed, " I believe she's in grave danger!"

Inuyasha glares at Myoga " What aren't you telling me Myoga?"

Myoga " Master Inuyasha I'm afraid that Tina is in fact, one of the Ying Yang Twins."

Inuyasha " You said they were brothers."

Myoga " Well I was wrong, they are in fact sisters."

Inuyasha " Damb it Myoga why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Myoga " Because it escaped my mind."

Inuyasha thinking _She better not be hurt or I'll kill Tina!_

Naraku had just seen the event thanks to one of his wasps. " So they are here, my plan will be put into motion. With the power of Ying and Yang under my control I will be able to collect the last of the jewel shards."

Kagara " You summoned me."

Naraku " I need you to find Tina, and place this in her forehead." He showed Kagara the tainted jewel. " Make sure you place it in her forehead while she's asleep."

Kagara nodded and took off on her feather.

Naraku smiled " And the next time she uses her powers she won't be able to control them."

Akako sighed as the sun set and she looked at Sesshomaru. He seamed more cheerful than usual for some reason.

Akako " Sesshomaru, where will your rounds take us?"

Sesshomaru " To the north, I have business to take care of."

Akako " Demonic Business?"

Sesshomaru nodded, Jocken grunted.

Akako " What?"

Jocken " Our affairs are none of your business."

Sesshomaru smacked Jocken on the head, Rin and Akako laughed.

Rin " You are very funny Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed what he had done, it felt so natural to hit the insolent Jocken.

Akako " I guess I wore off on you."

Sesshomaru looked up at her " I guess so."

Rin smiled " Foolish Master Jocken."

Jocken looked at Akako " She should be gone from us, but Rin allowed her to stay. Unfortunately I've noticed Sesshomaru weaken around you. You are a problem."

Jocken was cut off and hit on the head by Sesshomaru and Akako.

Akako " Watch what you say bug eyes."

Sesshomaru " I will dispose of you for saying such lies if you do not take them back."

Jocken gulped " But they are not lies my lord."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokyjin.

Jocken panics " I take it back! I take it back!"

Sesshomaru put his sword back in its sheath.

Akako glared at Jocken, " I think Jocken needs sometime to think his words over." She grabs Jocken and climbs up the tree and goes onto a limb that stretches out over the campfire, and she hung Jocken by his collar.

Akako " Now you be a good boy." She climbed back down and smiled up at Jocken.

Jocken " Lord Sesshomaru, get me down!"

Sesshomaru ignored him.

Jocken " Akako you wretch get me down!"

Akako " Nope."

Jocken " Rin please Rin, do me a favor and spare me this humiliation."

Rin " I'm sorry Master Jocken, but you've been bad."

Jocken crosses his arms and scowls down at them " Insolent wretch."

Akako threw a rock at him, " Shut up."

Jocken got a big bump on his head.

Inuyasha returned to camp to find nothing out of place except for the girls, Shippo and Miroku.

Inuyasha " Damb it Myoga, if they're dead I'll..." He heard a noise, his ears twitched. He took off after the sound to find all three girls and Shippo bathing in the water.

Tina " I can't believe he took off like that."

Sango " You just have to understand that's just typical Inuyasha."

Inuyasha peered over the bush and saw Miroku slightly closer and being a pervert as usual.

Sango heard a rustle in the bushes, " And that's just typical Miroku." She grabs a rock and throws it.

Inuyasha " Ow!"

Kegoma was shocked " Inuyasha " she glares at him, " Inuyasha Sit Boy!"

Miroku tripped and fell into the open, Sango " Miroku."

Miroku saw the huge rock Sango was picking up, " No wait Sango!"

Sango flung the rock at him. Miroku let out a grunt.

Tina got dressed " I think it's time we get back to camp, bathing is just too creepy with those two around."

Shippo nods " I agree."

Tina headed back to camp and slid into the blankets and curled up, Shippo looked into her tired eyes, " Tina."

Tina looked at him " What is it Shippo?"

" How come people think you're evil?"

Tina didn't look at him, " Cause I am."

Shippo " But you never hurt anyone, so why would they say that?"

Tina " I haven't hurt anyone yet, but when I get involved I... I hurt people."

Shippo looked at Tina " You won't hurt us."

Tina looked sad " But I might."

Shippo hugged her " It'll be ok."

Tina had a tear roll down her cheek thinking _No, it won't._

Kegoma and Sango came back up to camp and got ready for bed.

A couple minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku came up the path beaten and bruised, Inuyasha saw Tina's curled up form in the sleeping bag, he didn't know what was wrong with her.

Tina fell asleep along with the others.

A couple hours went by when Kagara landed silently on the ground, she walked into the camp and saw Tina laying perfectly still.

Kagara slid her nail slowly down Tina's forehead, Tina winced in her sleep, the cut wasn't very deep. Kagara placed the jewel in Tina's forehead and small black sparks seamed to surround the jewel Tina's scar quickly healed over and covered the jewel.

Kagara smiled and left as quickly as she had come, she got onto her feather " Poor Inuyasha wont know what hit him until it's too late." She laughs, " And Naraku won't either if I can help it." She looks down at the camp from her feather. " She'll help me in my plans to destroy Naraku even if I have to force her." She took off.

Akako woke up to the cracking of branches, she saw Jocken land on the ashes of the burnt out fire, he was covered in ash, and he coughed "Lord Sesshomaru has left us."

Akako " Why?"

Jocken " Cause you're a pest and he doesn't like you."

Akako grabbed him by the collar.

Rin looked at the two of them, " Master Sesshomaru always leaves when he has to do business with demons."

Jocken " Ha the only reason is because you are a weak girl and because Sesshomaru doesn't want you hurt."

Rin " There's nothing wrong with that Lord Jocken."

Akako " Yeah he cares about her."

Jocken " Exactly and that is not befitting of a demon, to care for someone in such a way."

Akako " Ok bug boy let's get something straight, just cause you care doesn't make you weak, and anyways as I see it you're the only weakling I see."

Jocken " Well you're a loud mouthed wretch!"

She punches him, " You forgot the part about my awesome left hook."

Jocken has a big bruise on his head.

Rin " So what shall we do to pass the time?"

Akako looked at her clothes " Well personally I need a bath."

Rin smiled " Excellent idea, Master Jocken will keep watch for Lord Sesshomaru while we bathe."

Jocken " Why must I keep watch?"

Akako " Cause its girls only!"

Jocken scowls, Akako and Rin head down to the river and they get into the water. You see a tattoo on Akako's back of the white half of a Ying Yang.

Rin looked at the large mark, " What's that for?"

Akako turned and glanced at her back, " It's the mark of my power."

Rin splashed the water a little bit, " So it will always be there?"

Akako " Until I die, yeah."

Rin " And what if it goes away?"

Akako " I'd lose my powers."

Rin sighed, " Lord Sesshomaru is very nice isn't he?"

Akako nodded " Yeah, he really is."

Rin " He thinks you're nice too."

Akako " How do you know that?"

Rin " I can see it in his eyes."

Akako " Oh, well I guess he does then."

Rin " So how much longer will you stay?"

Akako " Until my sister is found yeah."

Rin nodded " You are very amusing Akakosan."

Akako " No, Jocken is just very annoying."

Rin smiled " That's true."

Akako " Rin do you ever feel like you're missing out on your childhood when you're with Sesshomaru?"

Rin shook her head, " Master Sesshomaru may look as if he is an angry person but he is truly gentle deep inside, for the one's who he cares for it is distinct because they can sense it."

Akako " So you don't care that you roam aimlessly at his side?"

Rin " Do you?"

Akako " No, not really."

"Then neither do I."

Akako smiled " I guess you're right."

Rin " About what?"

Akako " I noticed his gentleness."

Rin smiled " I told you."

Jocken sat next to Ah-Un " Insolent wretch, she commands me and expects me to follow her orders."

Sesshomaru came up the path in silence as usual.

Jocken " I mean who does she think she is anyway? She is not my master."

Sesshomaru put the blood-covered sword Tokyjin to Jockens throat. " Jocken do you wish to try my patience?"

Jocken sweat dropped " No my Lord."

Sesshomaru " Where's Akako?"

Jocken " Bathing in the stream my Lord."

Sesshomaru headed off toward the stream.

Jocken " Do you wish me to follow you my lord?"

Sesshomaru didn't even look back at Jocken, " Stay here Jocken." He walked back into the trees toward the streams when he finally saw Akako as her back rose out of the water and he swathe tattoo on her back as she put her Kimono over it.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru, " What are you doing Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn his gaze away from Akako " Quiet Rin."

Sesshomaru saw Akako heading in his direction he quickly moved into her path and walked towards her.

Akako " Lord Sesshomaru." She shook her head, " I mean Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were fierce, " I was looking for you."

Akako saw the heat in his eyes; it made her blush, " Um… Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru put his hand to her cheek " Akako." He went in for the kiss.


End file.
